EXO's Absurd Breaktime
by Park Myeonji
Summary: Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh para member EXO ketika mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak dari latihan dance mereka? / Humor gaje, bahasa non-formal, DLDR / Mind to review?


Title : EXO's Absurd Breaktime

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : EXO members

.

Rated : K+

.

Genre : Humor

.

Warning : Oneshoot, Bahasa Gak Baku, Humor Garing, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

.

Di sebuah studio dance dalem gedung SM Entertainment, selusin namja ganteng bin tampan lagi ngelakuin rutinitas mereka sebagai artis. Mereka lagi ngapain hayo~? Udah pasti lagi latian dance lah, masa demo masak? Pake nanya pula, duh.

Karena tadi Risa udah nyebutin jumlah membernya, kalian udah pasti tau dong siapa mereka? Yap, mereka adalah boygroup EXO! Kita tengok yuk mereka lagi ngapain.

Buat readers yang budiman, kalian harus siap mental ya. Emang sih ada beberapa kelakuan member yang bisa bikin kalian jerit-jerit kesenengan atau mimisan atau pingsan, tapi ada juga kelakuan member EXO yang bakal bikin kalian jijik binti ilfeel.

Kris sama Chanyeol lagi ngobrol sambil ngeliat ke luar jendela. Kalo lagi berdiri sebelahan gini, mereka berdua persis kayak menara kembar Petronas gara-gara badan mereka yang tingginya minta ampun.

Kalo sampe mereka berdua saling suka terus nikah, Risa gak ngebayangin anak mereka bakal setinggi menara Eiffel atau patung Liberty (lebay).

Di pojok studio, Tao sama Lay malah sibuk selca bareng sambil pake bando lucu. Bando punya Tao ada kuping pandanya, sedangkan bando Lay ada tanduk unicorn-nya. Duo Cina ini dapet bando itu dari fans gara-gara image Tao yang mirip panda dan simbol kekuatan Lay di MV MAMA adalah unicorn.

Untung aja Tao gak ngunyah bambu dan Lay gak ngegunain tanduknya buat nyeruduk member lain, bisa-bisa mereka ditangkep petugas kebun binatang dan disangka hewan yang kabur.

Tebak deh Baekhyun lagi apa, dia lagi dandan sodara-sodara! Udah jadi rahasia umum kalo dia seneng pake eyeliner, jadi sekarang dia mejeng di depan cermin studio yang super gede dan mulai ngeluarin isi tas makeup-nya. Ada eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, blush on, lip gloss, dll.

Lengkap amat ya makeupnya Baekhyun, jangan-jangan ntar malem tuh bocah mau mangkal lampu merah sambil bawa kecrekan dan bilang, "Eike mau ngamen, cyiin!"

Chen sama Xiumin malah sibuk ngemil, sekarang mereka lagi makan bakpao rasa coklat. Kalo lagi makan bakpao, Xiumin pasti was-was. Soalnya Chen pernah nyaris ngegigit pipi dia dan nyangkain kalo pipi Xiumin tuh bakpao.

Waktu itu Chen malah ngeles, "Abis pipi hyung mirip bakpao sih, chubby-chubby gimana gitu."

Eaaa, ternyata si Achen Fikri bisa juga ngelancarin modus ke Ciumin.

Si leader EXO-K, Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho malah tidur dengan lelapnya. Pake ngiler sama ngorok pula, kamseupay banget. Tapi kok bisa ya dia tidur di tengah-tengah latian?

Gini ceritanya, tadi malem semua anak EXO nginep di dorm EXO-K dan malah main kartu remi semalem suntuk. Sebagai contoh appa (atau eomma?) yang baik, Suho nyuruh kesebelas namja lain buat tidur cepet-cepet.

"Ayo buruan tidur, besok kita mau latian dance," kata Suho semalem. "Kalian pernah denger lagunya bang haji Rhoma kan? Begadang jangan begadang~ Begadang tiada artinya~"

Gara-gara Suho nyanyiin lagunya Rhoma Irama yang bergenre dangdut, otomatis sebelas member EXO lain malah ilfeel dan lanjut main kartu remi. Ngerasa dikacangin, Suho ngamuk dan dia ngabisin waktu semaleman buat ngegiring member lain ke kamar masing-masing. Akibatnya malah dia sendiri kagak tidur, dasar appa pabbo.

Yang aktivitasnya paling normal kayaknya Kyungsoo deh. Dia lagi dengerin lagu, mulutnya komat-kamit nyanyiin lirik tanpa suara. Playlist-nya juga normal kok, cuma lagu-lagunya EXO.

Sehun sama Luhan lagi lomba aegyo, mereka duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan ngubah ekspresi muka mereka jadi imut di depan cermin studio.

Kalo Luhan sih cocok-cocok aja ber-aegyo ria, mukanya emang udah unyu dari sananya. Tapi di balik muka unyu itu, dia termasuk member EXO tertua dan dia punya abs yang macho sodara-sodara! Ternyata pepatah 'diam-diam menghanyutkan' (?) berlaku buat namja satu ini.

Lah Sehun? Muka rada jutek, ekspresi cool, senyum juga jarang. Tiba-tiba sekarang dia bbuing-bbuing bareng Luhan di depan cermin studio. Kalo tuh kaca bisa gerak, mungkin dia udah mecahin diri saking syoknya. Hahaha gak deng, Risa cuma becanda.

Dan untung aja member lain lagi sibuk sendiri, Risa yakin mereka pasti bakal ngakak guling-guling atau nimpuk kepala Sehun rame-rame kalo ngeliat kelakuan si magnae EXO itu.

Di tengah studio, si dance machine Kim Jongin alias Kai masih asyik joget ngikutin irama musik. Padahal musiknya adalah… Pacar Lima Langkah!

"Pacarku memang dekat, lima langkah dari rumah~" Kai nyanyiin lirik dari lagu dangdut itu dengan gaya nge-scream, kakinya heboh joget kesana kesini.

Nyanyian Kai yang asal-asalan itu malah sukses bikin Suho kebangun dari bobonya, dari mukanya sih kayaknya si Suho gak seneng. Waduh!

BYUR!

Si leader EXO-K itu beneran ngamuk pemirsa! Dia berdiri sambil nenteng botol air minum 1.5 liter dan numpahin tuh air ke kepala Kai, namja yang disiram Suho udah pasti kaget lah digituin tiba-tiba.

"Liatin noh. Padahal baru bangun tidur, tapi si Joonmyeon hyung malah nyiram air ke Jongin. Sebenernya dia Guardian Angel apa Guardian Devil sih?" Chen geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang lagi ajeb-ajeb (?)

"Nyawanya belom nempel sama badan kali, makanya jadi kayak gitu," komentar Xiumin, masih sambil sibuk ngunyah bakpao coklatnya.

Kai malah takjub sendiri. "Omo?! Joonmyeon hyung beneran bisa pake kekuatan airnya? Gue kira cuma di MV MAMA doang!"

"Bukan, Jongin. Lo gak liat tangannya Joonmyeon gege megang botol minum?" celetuk Lay dari pojok studio.

"Tapi kenapa Joonmyeon hyung nyiram gue? Perasaan hyung lagi tidur pules kayak bayi," protes Kai sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya kayak anjing kebasahan.

Kris teriak, "Woy bocah item, jangan nyipratin air kayak gitu! Gue kena cipratannya nih!"

Baekhyun lebih bijak, dia cuma diem dan ngebuka payung yang dia ambil dari tasnya. Dia geletakin tuh payung di depan badannya dan lanjut makeup-an sambil ngehadap ke cermin studio.

Tao sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan si Baekhyun. "Eh Bacon, lo ngapain buka payung di dalem ruangan? Kalo kata orang jaman dulu, itu pamali lho. Gak bagus."

Yang ditanya ngejawab dengan santainya, "Kita kan idup di jaman sekarang, Tao, bukan jaman baheula lagi. Lagian nanti makeup gue basah kena cipratannya si item."

Suho buka baju *plak* Ralat, Suho akhirnya buka suara, "Eh Jongin, lo tau gak-?

Dengan cepet, Kai motong omongannya Suho. "Ya gak lah, kan hyung belom ngomong."

Seandainya EXO beneran punya kekuatan kayak di MV MAMA, rasanya Suho pengen ngedatengin tsunami buat ngehanyutin bocah item-pesek-nyebelin di hadepannya ini. Tapi niat itu dia urungin karena dia pasti bakal dibantai sama Sooman dan ortu Kai.

"Asal lo tau, nyanyian lo yang abal itu ngeganggu tidur gue tau! Mending kalo lagunya asik, lah ini lagu dangdut dinyanyiin jadi versi scream. Kagak cocok, pesek!"

Kai langsung mengkeret gara-gara dibentak Suho. "Maaf deh, hyung. Tapi jangan panggil gue pesek dong… Kris gege sama Baekhyun hyung juga jangan manggil gue item…"

Sehun ngakak. "Thi Jongin mathih aja gak nerima kenyataan."

"Bihun jangan sok ikut campur deh, ngomong S aja gak sanggup," bales Kai.

"Nama gue bukan Bihun, tapi Oh Thehun."

Sekarang malah Kai yang ketawa. "Tuh kan, nyebutin nama sendiri aja kagak bener."

Kyungsoo akhirnya beraksi. Dia ngelepas headset di kupingnya dan buka mulut, "Udah ah jangan pada berantem. Joonmyeon hyung jangan marahin Jongin, Jongin sama Sehun juga gak boleh saling ngatain."

"Tapi dia gangguin tidur gue…" protes Suho.

"Gue gak nerima penolakan. Kalo masih ada yang protes, gue gak bakal masak buat kalian selama…" Kyungsoo ngitung pake jarinya. "Seminggu kayaknya cukup."

JGER!

Seandainya mereka ada di dalem komik, pasti sekarang ada petir gede yang nyamber tepat di belakang mereka. Gila lo, seorang Do Kyungsoo ngancem gak akan masak selama seminggu kalo masih ada yang protes!

Tadinya Kai mau bilang gini, "Seminggu, hyung? Yang bener aja, nanti kalo kita kurus kering kayak tulang-belulang gimana?! Jangan-jangan nanti abs gue ilang gara-gara gak makan seminggu!"

Tapi dia baru inget kalo itu termasuk protes, jadi dia lebih milih diem aja. Ngenes amat lo Kai.

Sebenernya Suho juga mau bilang, "Ya elah, kan yang mogok masak cuma lo. Masih ada Yixing si eomma-nya EXO-M, kita tinggal nyuruh dia masak. Bisa juga numpang makan di dorm sunbaenim yang lain atau jajan di luar, gampang kan?"

Tapi Suho gak berani ngomong, takutnya si Kyungsoo ngajak Lay dan sunbaenim mereka buat sekongkolan atau nyuruh SM Entertainment buat berhentiin 'asupan uang jajan' mereka sementara waktu. Ngenes kuadrat.

Karena gak ada yang berani protes, Kyungsoo masang kedua headsetnya dan lanjut dengerin lagu sambil pasang senyum malaikat. Ekspresinya kalem, seakan-akan dia gak pernah ngancem apa-apa tadi. Tapi baru bentaran dengerin lagu, Kyungsoo nyopot headsetnya lagi.

"Tadi kan Joonmyeon hyung nyiram Jongin pake air, sekarang lantai studio jadi basah gara-gara tuh air. Hyung bisa kan ngepel lantai studio sampe kering?" Kyungsoo senyum (entah ala malaikat atau iblis). "Nanti kalo ada yang kepleset terus palanya bocor gimana? Joonmyeon hyung gak mau dimarahin sama Sooman sajangnim kan?"

Mau gak mau, rela gak rela, sudi gak sudi, akhirnya Suho ngabisin waktu dua puluh menitan cuma buat ngepel lantai studio sampe kering. Bukannya bantuin, member EXO lain malah ngetawain si leader EXO-K sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dia.

"Sompret, puas kan kalian ngeliat gue menderita?!" kata Suho gara-gara diketawain gitu, tapi member lain malah tambah ngakak.

Untung aja Kyungsoo gak denger kehebohan itu gara-gara masih sibuk dengerin lagu. Seandainya ada kamera tersembunyi di studio itu, bisa aja mulai besok di bioskop bakal nongol film berjudul 'Seme-Seme Takut Uke'.

Pas Suho udah kelar ngepel, selusin namja itu mulai mati gaya dan gak tau lagi mau ngelakuin apa. Masih ada waktu sekitar sejam lagi sebelum mereka lanjut latian, kan gak lucu kalo selama itu mereka cuma cengo. Nanti kalo mereka malah kesambet gimana?

Akhirnya Chen dapet ide, walopun rada gak elit gara-gara idenya dateng pas dia mau buang sampah bekas cemilannya tadi. Di antara semua sampah punya Chen tadi, cuma satu benda yang gak dia buang.

"Woy chingudeul, gimana kalo kita main Truth or Dare?" Chen teriak ke temen-temennya.

"Ide bagus tuh, tapi penunjuknya pake apaan?" tanya Lay.

Chen ngangkat botol bekas minumnya tadi, ternyata benda itulah yang gak dia buang. Dia duduk bersila di tengah studio, member lain pun ikutan duduk bikin lingkaran dan Chen naro botol tadi di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

"Pada ngerti kan cara mainnya?" tanya Lay.

Chanyeol malah balik nanya, "Gege mau jawaban jujur apa boong?"

"Ya jujur lah."

"Gue belom pernah main Truth or Dare, jadinya gak ngerti," jawab Chanyeol polos sambil mamerin senyumnya yang gigi semua (maklum Teeth Rich).

Chen sama Lay tepok jidat, ampun deh.

"Hahaha astaga naga Park Chanyeol, kamseupay banget sih lo!" ejek Luhan sambil ngakak sepuasnya.

"Hush, jangan sebut-sebut naga. Gue kesindir nih (?)" sahut Kris dengan randomnya.

Sebenernya anggota EXO lain pengen ngeliatin Kris dengan tatapan aneh gara-gara celetukannya yang garing, tapi gak ada yang berani gara-gara takut diamuk sama tuh leader EXO-M.

Chanyeol cuma bisa pout. "Gue gak kamseupay, Luhan gege. Gue yakin pasti ada beberapa member lain yang gak ngerti cara mainnya juga, tapi mereka malu buat ngaku."

D.O ngehela nafas. "Sini deh gue jelasin biar bisa cepet mulai. Nanti botol itu diputer dan orang yang ditunjuk sama botol itu bakal dikasih pilihan, mau Truth apa Dare? Kalo milih Truth, dia harus jawab satu pertanyaan dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan gak boleh boong. Kalo milih Dare, dia harus ngejalanin suatu tantangan sampe disuruh berhenti sama yang lain."

"Biasanya kalo ada yang milih Truth, yang ditanyain pasti rahasia atau hal malu-maluin yang pengen banget dibongkar. Kalo ada yang milih Dare, pasti tantangan yang dikasih bakal malu-maluin atau nyusahin banget," tambah Chen. "Misalkan Truth-nya 'lo lagi naksir sama siapa?' terus Dare-nya disuruh goyang ngebor di depan para sunbaenim. Biar seru."

Sehun manggut-manggut, dari gelagatnya sih kayaknya dia juga baru ngerti cara main Truth or Dare. Dasar magnae yang kelewat polos.

Kai ngakak. "Kayaknya bakal seru nih, ayo buruan mulai!"

"Siapa yang muter botolnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yang paling tua aja duluan," usul Kris.

Otomatis semua nengok ke arah Xiumin, yang baru aja melototin Kris gara-gara omongannya.

"Gue sih mau-mau aja muter botol, tapi bagian 'tua'nya gak usah disebutin juga kali Kris," protes si pipi bakpau itu.

Kris ketawa. "Emang kenyataannya gitu kan? Gak mungkin gue mau boong terus bilang kalo Xiumin gege tuh paling muda, boong kan dosa."

'Ih wow, ternyata Kris gege bisa juga mikirin dosa,' batin anggota EXO lain dalem hati.

Sambil ngegerutu sebel, Xiumin pun muter botol minuman tadi lumayan kenceng. Semua anggota EXO ngeliatin botol itu dengan was-was, sebagian besar berharap kalo tuh botol gak nunjuk ke arah mereka. Tapi ada juga yang berharap tuh botol nunjuk ke orang tertentu supaya orang itu bisa dibongkar aibnya atau dikasih tantangan yang aneh bin ajaib.

Sekarang semua anggota EXO nahan nafas nungguin hasilnya. Lama-lama puteran botol itu mulai ngelambat, ngelambat, dan akhirnya berhenti sambil nunjuk ke arah…

.

.

.

TBC

^Risa's Note^

**(!)** Buat para readers, kalian bisa ikut ngasih usul buat Truth or Dare ini. Silahkan tulis tantangan atau pertanyaan yang pengen kalian kasih buat member EXO di kotak review di bawah, kalo bisa seaneh mungkin biar fic ini makin absurd *duak*

Setelah nulis 'Min, Min, Min!' akhirnya Risa ngeberaniin diri buat bikin fic yang rada somplak dan inilah hasilnya mwahaha XD Maaf kalo rada gak sreg sama bahasa ficnya yang gak formal, abis aneh kalo bikin fic humor tapi bahasanya resmi -_-

And last but not least, mind to give me a review? :3 *gwiyomi bareng EXO oppadeul*


End file.
